Forum:Achievements
Remove 'em? 15:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Votes Yes # 15:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #'Strong support': Just a source of bad edits. 16:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #--Zsoltitakacs 18:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't care # No #--Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #--D3Reap3R 17:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #i love collecting achievements - But supporters are wrong. They lead to some bad edits, but overall more edits, and overall more good edits. It gets people involved, and is the main reason why this wiki is where it is today. 18:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) #I am not here for the achievements, but I have noticed that it motivates certain users to improve the wiki by editing. I think that the achievements draw attention to users to edit more often. I don't care about getting any more at this point, but I wouldn't want them to be removed either. I have also noticed that many users go to the ladder in order to find people to ask questions to. When I join another wiki, I always go to the top people in the ladder for questions, as they have a higher amount of edits/experience. 18:26, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # I believe badges help people on the Wiki not only edit more, but also look for different "edit styles" (for instance, I've never been really interested in Items or Summoner pages, but I've tried to learn more about them just so my profile doesn't look lame). I'm highly in favor of recognition of the senior members who aren't admins etc. by simple badges, and if someone spams just to get his, it's not discouraging for me to try my best to get them. So no, don't remove badges. --Bachoru 18:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I don't think they should be removed but I think achievement whoring should be frowned upon. Achievements are a testament to what you have accomplished ad shouldn't be the result of unnecessary spam edits. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) **I agree with Sagee. Removing them would remove a valuable mean of enthusiasm a player could get. Striving for something is an impressive way of getting fun out of something! I agree that whoring is a bit at the limit though. D3Reap3R 17:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) **Yep, coz making "accomplishments" that someone else has to revert is something we really need to encourage.. 18:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ***I don't think removing achievements will change that Zelga. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:25, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ****Well vandalism/bad edits will obviously never cease to exist (unfortunately :P), but people will stop adding random categories to pages just because the category badges are semi-impossible to get in a normal way. Images badge are the same. I could go on, but I think my opinion is clear, as it is the outcome of this poll (see my talk page). 18:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *****I could maybe see reworking so that such extreme measures aren't needed to get them but there is no need to remove achievements. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 18:33, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ******I can see some badge working (#edits, #days in a row), but all the others ? You can even see people writing a blog post admitting "This is just to get a badge, I have nothing to say". 18:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) *"I have also noticed that many users go to the ladder in order to find people to ask questions to." (quoted from Tech above ). And this is why badges are detrimental. That ladder doesn't represent anything meaningful; still new users will use it if they have a problem. They don't go on an admin/crat talk page to ask their questions, they go ask to the random guy that farmed more achievements. If you don't see anything wrong in this, I sincerely have nothing more to say to you. 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC)